Innocence Lost
'' Read also: Innocence Lost Dialogues '''Innocence Lost '(Case #19) is the nineteenth case of the game. The victim, Gail Harding, was the personal intern of a reporter named Rachel Priest. Gail was found dead, encased in solid concrete in a construction site. The killer was the business partner of Derek Molina (a venture capitalist who was Gail's employer and was also quite close to her), Irina Phelps. Irina was drunk when she found Gail unconsious (because of overdose) in the construction site. She thought that Gail was dead and encased the victim in solid concrete so that the body could not be found. Irina hid the victim's body because she thought that Gail's death would give Derek's company a bad image since the victim was an employee of Derek. She did not want to jeopardise Derek's company, which the two of them had built with a lot of hard work. Victim *'Gail Harding' (She was found encased in solid concrete) Murder Weapon *'Concrete Mixer' Killer *'Irina Phelps' Suspects Susan Peck.png|Susan Peck Rachel Priest case 19.png|Rachel Priest Derek Molina.png|Derek Molina Philip Rockwell.png|Philip Rockwell Irina Phelps.png|Irina Phelps Killer's Profile *The killer takes energy drinks. *The killer uses cocaine. *The killer wears tartan flannel. *The Killer has long hair. *The killer weighs 140 lbs (63,5 kg). Crime Scenes cons site.png|Construction Site const corner.png|Hallway Corner room9.png|Motel Room #9 motel bed.png|Motel Bed walton square2.png|Walton Square compnay car.png|Company Car Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Construction Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Concrete Mixer, Torn Card) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Concrete Rubble. (Result: Molecule) *Examine Molecule. (Result: Taurine) *Examine Concrete Mixer. (Result: Powder Specks) *Analyze Powder Specks. (06:00:00) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Stone Cold Motel Business Card) *Investigate Motel Room #9. (Clues: Victim's Purse, Credit Card Receipt) *Talk to the motel owner about the victim. *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Victim's Press ID Card) *Talk to Rachel about her ties with the victim. *Examine Credit Card Receipt. (Result: Credit Card Number) *Analyze Credit Card Number. (00:30:00) *Talk to Derek Molina about the credit card receipt. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *See what Philip Rockwell wants to tell you. *Investigate Walton Square. (Clues: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Car Key) *Examine Car Key. (Result: VM City Cruiser Car Key) *Analyze Car Key Registration. (00:30:00) *Warn Rachel about Philip Rockwell's threats. *Talk to Derek Molina about his drug habit. *Talk to Irina Phelps about her ties to the victim. *Investigate Motel Bed. (Clues: Cocaine Mirror) *Examine Cocaine Mirror. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Talk to Susan Peck about her dealing cocaine. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *Talk to Philip Rockwell about the victim. *Talk to Irina Phelps about taking cocaine. *Talk to Rachel Priest about her relationship with the victim. *Investigate Company Car. (Clues: Haedrest) *Examine Headrest. (Result: Molecule) *Analyze Molecule. (00:30:00) *Investigate Hallway Corner. (Clues: Platform Scale, Plank) *Examine Plank. (Result: Pice of Thread) *Analyze Piece of Thread. (06:00:00) *Analyze Platform Scale. (06:00:00) *Arrest the killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Ask Rachel Priest to leave the construction site. *Investigate Construction Site. (Clues: Toolbox) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Digital Recorder) *Examine Digital Recorder. (Result: Rachel's Digital Recorder) *Give her digital recorder back to Rachel Priest. (Reward:' Burger') *Talk to Susan Peck about the dealing accusations. *Investigate Motel Room #9. (Clues: Drug Bag) *Examine Bag. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Arrest Susan Peck for dealing. (Reward: 100 XP) *See what Derek Molina wants. *Investigate Walton Square. (Clues: Metal Pieces) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Derek's Prototype Mixing Table) *Give his mixing table to Derek Molina. (Reward: Geeky Cap, Blue/Pink Stripped Glasses) *Investigate Next Case.(1 star) Trivia *Innocence Lost and The Kiss of Death (Case #16) are the only two cases in which two of the suspects are arrested. *Curiously, the two suspects (Richard Dobbs and Susan Peck) didn't commit the murder but got arrested for the same thing: drug use. Category:Cases Category:Financial Center